


despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained) [Podfic]

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Sign Language, Art, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon-Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drug Withdrawal, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic & Podficced Works, The Mask Can't Come Off, Touch-Starved, Winter Soldier Trauma Warning, art by quietnight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of praximeter's 'despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)'.“They really didn’t want the mask to come off.” Hill thumbed through the scans, and pulled out a film that she then handed over to Sam, face mostly expressionless but for the flat line of her pursed lips.Sam accepted the film and held it up to the light, angling so both he and Steve could see it, squinting at the outline of the Winter Soldier’s skull, and the blips of unnatural white that showed up, God, in his brain, not to mention about half his teeth, plus the mask, with its thin protrusions—“Those are pins,” Steve realized. He looked over at Hill. “The mask—it’s nailed to his face.”Hill’s face was as unmoved as ever. “Like I said. They really didn’t want it coming off.”





	1. Chapters 1-3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671) by [praximeter (Zimario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter). 



> I don't usually record/post wips, but this story grabbed me by the throat and wouldn't let go. I'm going to be posting chapters in groups of three, hopefully fairly soon after the fic chapters go up.

Cover art by the amazing [quietnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight)!!

Author: praximeter  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:50:51  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/despite%20the%20threatening%20sky%20and%20shuddering%20earth%20\(they%20remained\)%201-3.mp3)

 

Song used in chapters 1-3 is 'Bless Yourself Bleed', by World's End Girlfriend.


	2. Chapters 4-6

Cover art by the amazing [quietnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight)!!

Author: praximeter

Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)

Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

Length: 00:49:53  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/despite%20the%20threatening%20sky%20and%20shuddering%20earth%20\(they%20remained\)%204-6.mp3)

 

Song used in chapters 4-6 is 'Give Me Shadow, Put On My Crown', by World's End Girlfriend.


	3. Chapters 7-9

Cover art by the amazing [quietnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight)!!

Author: praximeter  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:58:15  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/despite%20the%20threatening%20sky%20and%20shuddering%20earth%20%28they%20remained%29%207-9.mp3)

 

Song used in chapters 7-9 is 'Black Hole Bird', by World's End Girlfriend.


	4. Chapters 10-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry these chapters took so long guys! I recorded the first two chapters weeks ago and then got sick and just... haven't... gotten better... So forgive me if I sound a little stuffy on Chapter 12, I just wanted to get it done & posted!

 

Cover art by the amazing [quietnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight)!!

Author: praximeter  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 01:14:56  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/despite%20the%20threatening%20sky%20and%20shuddering%20earth%20%28they%20remained%29%2010-12.mp3)

 

Song used in chapters 10-12 is '100 Years of Choke', by World's End Girlfriend.


	5. Chapters 13-15

 

Cover art by the amazing [quietnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/) !!

Author: praximeter  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 01:20:40  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/despite%20the%20threatening%20sky%20and%20shuddering%20earth%20%28they%20remained%29%2013-15.mp3)

 

Song used in chapters 13-15 is 'Grass Ark', by World's End Girlfriend.


	6. Chapters 16-18

Cover art by the amazing [quietnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight)!!

Author: praximeter  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 01:12:43  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/despite%20the%20threatening%20sky%20and%20shuddering%20earth%20%28they%20remained%29%2016-18.mp3)

 

Songs used in chapters 16-18 are ‘singing under the rainbow’ by World's End Girlfriend and 'A Stutter' by Olafur Arnalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tryin' something new in chapter 18, with little bits of music to signal the time jumps. Hopefully it fits and isn't too distracting!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [praximeter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zimario/) for permission and coaching, and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
